Sleep
by Team Graecisso
Summary: Flufftastic EdwardxBella. Oneshot.


_Sleep_

_by Pi-Rho_

_Set during Eclipse._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sordid love affair with a book._

The stars twinkled lustrously. How _Ostentatious, _I thought, remembering Edward's description of the many Cullen Cars. There was a biting chill in the air, and I pulled my feathered comforter closer to me. I was sitting on the rooftop of Charlie's home, gazing at the stars, wondering if Edward was looking at them, too. I knew he was hunting with his family, something he adamantly refused to let me experience. I absolutely ached with the pain of missing him.

In his absence, I decided to take advantage of the crystalline night sky, since it was such a rarity in Forks. I'd always loved searching the velvet sky for constellations. Being a literature buff, of course I had read every Greek mythology book I could get my hands on. My favourite was Pegasus.

The wind rustled the leaves right off of the trees, since it was late fall. The leaves smelled delicious. It was that sweet, crisp smell that came from falling into just-been-raked-leaf-piles. Halloween was coming up. _Maybe I'll be a vampire. Ha-ha, Edward will just love that. _I laid back, spreading my hair out on the pillow absent-mindedly. "Edward…" I breathed.

I woke with a start, and seeing Edwards golden eyes, I thought I was still dreaming.

"Isabella!" He hissed.

I flung my arms around him, despite him being monstrously cold compared to my down comforter. I shivered and glanced up at him, desperate for his stone features. He wasn't smiling. "What?" I asked, innocently. Wasn't he happy to be here?

"Bella, if I had a heartbeat, you would have given me a heart attack."

I looked at him in surprise.

"The roof, Bella? I say _'Be Safe', _and you take that to mean 'Go sleep on the roof in the freezing cold'?"

"…The stars were calling me. It's such a peaceful night."

He sighed, and muttered "Impetuous." under his breath. "The halcyon weather aside, my love, I had gotten done hunting early. I needed to come back and see you, I had a bad feeling. And when I discovered your bed was empty, I thought…I thought…I couldn't concentrate enough to hear your heart beat. My mind was frenzied. Luckily," he grinned, slightly, "I, apparently, still visit your dreams and your whispering led me up here."

He was scolding me, I thought impishly, but I was still enjoying it. Praising me, scolding me, singing to me, answering me, it didn't matter. His voice was canorous; made of something softer than velvet.

"Bella? Are you listening to me? What if you had rolled over and fallen off of the roof? The one night I'm not here to catch you, and you risk a twenty foot fall? May I ask what ran through that frustratingly silent mind of yours?"

I blushed. Maybe it was stupid. But I hadn't actually planned on falling asleep up here. And all this nonsense about my balance being bad, even in my sleep? I'd never ever fallen out of bed! Not that he knew of, anyway. I stood, my oversized pyjamas rippling in the wind. Of course, to prove his point, my feet chose then to lose their ground, and I tipped over.

Edward caught me easily, the flash of worry already gone from his face, replaced with a marble smirk. I gave him a sarcastic smile, and rolled my eyes. Completely unprepared for him smoothly swooping down and kissing my smile. He pulled me upright, though I was still dazed. Damn his charm. He was like the moon that shone in the sky above him- dimming even the most beautiful stars. He tucked some loose tresses of my strewn-about hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek simultaneously. The cold stung, and he read it on my face. His lips slowly moved up my neck, resting on the hair he had just nestled behind my ear. "Don't you leave my sight, Bella." he whispered.

"Well if you changed me, Edward, you wouldn't have to leave me for the hunt."

I could almost feel his eyes roll.

He literally swept me off my feet, scooping me into his arms. Our silhouette looked strange, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Taking my blankets in his arms as well, he jumped right off the roof, landing effortlessly onto a bare tree limb. "What a show off. I could do that, if you let me."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Of course you could, lovely." He said, patronizingly. The fast moving air sent icy horripilation through my entire body, causing me to spasm. Wasting no more time, Edward took me through my bedroom window and into my bed.

"Sleep, now, Bella."

"Yes, yes, delicate little Bella needs some shut-eye, because Saturdays are just _so _trying." I said sarcastically, though snuggling into the warmth all the same.

"I love you." I could hear him smile.

"I love y--" I yawned, my body betraying my exhaustion, "you, too."

He held out his hand as he sat at my bedside; I grabbed his index finger, and didn't let go. My eyes wouldn't stay open, despite how much I willed them to. I couldn't get enough of him. But I was so safe, so warm. He was humming softly, filling the air with music. He could probably beat a Phoenix at a singing contest. I laughed inside my head. Was there anything he couldn't do? As I pondered the heroic things he was capable of, I drifted into a perfect, content sleep.


End file.
